Secret
by Joce
Summary: A Tragedy for the Bladebreakers. Rewritten. Everyone has their secrets, some even have secrets they don't know about. Being killed because you're a demon, eh, it'd be normal.. it'd be even more normal if you knew you were a demon!
1. Tragedy

**Secret**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**A Tragedy for the Bladebreakers**

**Joce:** Yes, I renamed the rewrite. So sue me.

**Mixen:** But they can't if you disclaim it.

**Joce: **Just how many times do I have to disclaim crap before people get it?

**Mixen:** … Jocey…

**Joce: **Ok, ok! I don't own Beyblade, Takao Aoki does. Snickers. And that's what makes me laugh about Beyblade since Tyson's Japanese name is Takao. Ok, yaoi, death, um… yuri… uh, violence, angst, humor, language… and various other crap.

Kai Hiwatari  
Takao Kinomiya/Tyson Granger  
Max Mizuhara/Max Tate  
Rei Kon/Ray Kon  
Kyoujyu/Kenny

OCs:  
Kama Jawakawa

**08101991**

Every morning was the same. Four out of five members of the team would sit around the fifth; stare at him and decide whose turn it was to wake him. They all took turns, although it was still rare that Kai Hiwatari would wake Takao Kinomiya. Usually, it was Max Mizuhara, Kyoujyu, or Rei Kon who woke Takao. They'd tried multiple things, including things like: sticking a hot pepper in his mouth as he slept, allowing him to eat it; dumping a bucket of ice on him; squirting him in the ear with a water gun; pretending to leave without him; tie him up, turn all the lights off and invite the Dark Bladers over – Sanguinex would usually do the job; screaming in his ear; put a couple blaring alarms next to his ears; or they'd leave him alone and make breakfast, the smell of food usually woke him up. They'd turned it into a sometimes fun hobby.

This morning was no different.

"Takao!! Wake up…" Max whined; the blonde's hair was messed up completely and he was still in his pajamas.

"Just get the fire hose." Kai muttered. His arms were crossed and he was fully dressed; his hair was still a bit damp and there was a mug of coffee beside him.

"Guys, let's try something new – like a newer version of **Sleeping Beauty**." Rei suggested, glancing at Kai. The glance did not go unnoticed; Kai glared at him.

"Go ahead, Rei – we're waiting." Kai said calmly.

"I was hoping you would do it Kai… But… if you wish." Rei smirked at him and Kai flipped him off when he picked up his coffee.

"You guys are loud and annoying. It's too early – wake me up later." Takao managed between yawns. The four around Takao looked somewhat puzzled, so Takao reached above his head, fumbling for the alarm clock. He grabbed and yawned again, rubbing his eyes and showing them the clock. It read about three in the morning.

Ok, somewhat normal morning.

"Yes! I'm coming back, dream land!" Max yelled, collapsing backwards.

"Makes no difference to me." Kai said, sipping some more coffee.

"Of course it doesn't, Ice Princess." Rei taunted.

"What was that, Kon?"

"Excuse me, Prince – Princess' usually need their beauty sleep." Rei said; he smirked.

Kai just glowered at him; he was suddenly knocked over backwards, coffee mug flying out of his hand as Takao latched onto him. Kai lay there shocked, staring at the shivering bluenette. Then he attempted to pry Takao off of him, "Takao, let go of me, you idiot!"

Rei reached out towards Takao; as soon as his hand touched Takao's shoulder, the bluenette screamed, yelling random things that made no sense; things like, "Get away from me! I don't want to die!"

"Takao – what are you talking about? We don't want to hurt you; calm down!" Rei yelled after he was kicked in the chest.

Kai leaned down, whispering into Takao's ear. After a moment, Takao seemed to ease up and relax. Rei, Kyoujyu and Max looked at Kai quizzically.

"What'd you say to him?" Max asked.

"Nothing much." Kai said, looking somewhat bored.

Takao slept on; this time without making a noise – unusual itself.

"What was that all about?" Max asked; a frown was set upon his face.

"Sounded like a nightmare if you ask me." Rei said.

There was a knock on the door and Kyoujyu jumped up, "I'll get it!" He came back a moment later with Mr. Dickenson behind him. Mr. Dickenson smiled, looking at each of the boys; when his gaze finally landed on Takao, he frowned and his eyes took on a saddened glint.

"I thought Takao slept over there."

"He had some nightmare and latched onto the nearest thing." Rei said.

"Oh… Would you be a gentlemen and wake him up for me?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"Of course," Rei said, he turned to Takao and Kai, shaking Takao, "Hey Takao, Mr. Dickenson is here. Wake up."

"Uhn… What is it? It's still early…" Takao said; he rubbed his eyes and took notice of where he was and he pulled away from Kai quickly who snorted and yelled, "Ew! I touched him!"

This caused bouts of laughter around the room; minus Kai who was not amused and Takao who was horrified. The laughter subsided and Mr. Dickenson's became saddened again, he cleared his throat and announced, "There is an assassin around here; his mission is to kill Takao and Kevin, so far."

Everyone froze, looking puzzled and alarmed; Takao stood, fists at his sides, "Why me!?"

Rei chuckled, "Ok, joke is over, Mr. Dickenson."

Mr. Dickenson just looked at Rei and shook his head.

"This isn't funny, Mr. Dickenson."

"It's not a joke, Rei. I'm sorry."

"Oh God – is Kevin ok?" Rei asked; there was a horrified expression on his face.

"Lee saved him – just barely though. Lee picked up Kevin and ran off. He asked what the assassin was talking about and Kevin said he didn't know; he also told Lee that the assassin had told him that he had to rid the world of both him and Takao Kinomiya for the time being. Then Lee contacted me, to have me warn you." Mr. Dickenson said.

Ok, maybe it wasn't a normal morning.

**08101991**

Takao sighed and lifted his head to look around the restaurant again; satisfied he let his head hit the table again. Kai gave him a funny look and kicked his leg under the table; Takao screamed and jumped up onto the table, "He's under the table! Quick! Run!"

"You idiot; I kicked you. Trust me; if there's an assassin after you – which I doubt – they aren't going to be stupid enough to attack you in broad daylight." Kai said.

Takao stared at him liked he had grown three heads.

"Get the fuck off the table." Kai muttered darkly, glaring at him.

Takao obeyed – assassin under the table or not; that look scared the hell out of him. Made him think of Kai as some possessed demon or something.

"Now what do you want to eat?"

"Not hungry."

Kai froze and then turned to stare at Takao as if _he_ had grown three heads.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Takao?"

"Do I detect a hint of sadness?"

"It's all in your head." Kai said, scowling.

"Right." Takao said, raising an eyebrow.

"Go to hell." Kai growled.

"You first."

Kai kicked him again, causing Takao to yelp and then grab his shin, whining.

**08101991**

Takao and Kai lay in the grass, staring up at the clouds; "It's been a long time since we've done this…"

"Yeah." Kai muttered.

"Look; Dranzer." Takao said, pointing at a cloud.

"Yeah – there's Dragoon." Kai said, pointing to another cloud.

**08101991**

Takao threw the door open, stepped in and threw his arms out, exclaiming, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Welcome back." Rei and Kyoujyu said simultaneously; Rei was reading a book and Kyoujyu was typing away like he usually was.

Max on the other hand…

"_Oh my God! I missed you two so much!_" the blonde screamed, bouncing up and down and then leaping towards Takao, tackling grabbing Kai and Takao around the neck and squeezing them; "huggling" them if you will. Both Bladers grunted pried at Max's arms; they didn't really enjoy losing oxygen _and_ being shaken – it was one or the other, not both.

"Maxie…" Takao began.

"_I was so worried! You should have left a note or something!_" Max yelled, shaking them even more and tightening his grip. Both boys looked at each other, and as if on cue, both grabbed Max's arms and lifted their legs, pulling Max to the ground with a thud. Kai and Takao sat there, rubbing their throats as Max lay there, looking somewhat surprised.

"Max, the note is right here – _you_ read it first." Rei said.

Max sat up quickly, scaring the hell out of Takao and Kai, "That note is non-existent! It did not state specifically where they were, what they were going to do, what they might end up doing, how long they would be, and, most importantly – what sweets they were going to bring back for me!"

Silence fell upon the room, Kai, Takao, Rei and Kyoujyu staring darkly at Max. Drizzara decided to break the silence, "My, my, look at the time! It's time for lunch."

**08101991**

Kai sat in the windowsill, staring up at the moon, one knee pulled up and an arm resting on it. He sighed, glancing at Takao – the younger Blader was tossing and turning in his sleep, whimpering. Takao was sweaty and had for some reason or another, basically ripped his shirt off in the middle of his sleep.

Takao suddenly jolted upright, grasping his arms and leaning forward far enough to wear his hair made a curtain around his face. He sobbed, shaking slightly. Kai sat there, staring at him, unsure of what to do.

Takao seemed to calm down after awhile and he snuggled back down into his bed. Kai tilted his head somewhat then turned to look back at the moon.

"How long have you known I was awake?" Rei asked, softly. He leaned over the remaining part of the windowsill, looking at the moon as well.

"You haven't even gone to sleep, Rei."

"Good man."

"Ah – what are you two doing awake?" Kyoujyu asked; he was right outside the window – he'd just turned the corner and found them both there, staring at the moon.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Hn."

"Reiiii – read me a story…" Max muttered sleepily, hanging himself over Rei and surprising the other three.

"I thought you were asleep, Max."

"I was until Takao stepped on me on the way out the door." Max responded grumpily. Rei held back a laugh – grumpy Max wasn't something you saw everyday.

Rei and Kyoujyu paused – Takao had gone through the door?

"Kai – did you see Ta- oh…" Rei said, following Kai's gaze towards Takao who was standing in front of the doorway to the room.

Kai continued to stare at him, as if entranced. Takao was… glowing in the moonlight. The wind blew through his hair, stroking it gently. Takao's half-lidded eyes staring at the moon… Oh God… Those eyes; Takao's eyes were soft and shining. Kai couldn't breathe – he could've sworn he was in the presence of an Angel.

Rei socked him in the shoulder and Kai turned his gaze towards the feline-like being, glaring. Kai socked him back and scowled, earning a grin from him. Kyoujyu gave them a funny look and shook his head at Max who had his eyes closed and was hanging off of Rei.

And then… Takao screamed and made a run for it, startling the four. Said four looked to where Takao previously was, only to see him running down the hallway and a dark figure running after him, a katana held steadily in one hand. On instinct, Kai jumped off the windowsill, Rei pulled both himself and Max out at the same time, the four of them taking off after Takao and the figure. Although Kyoujyu had a head start, the other three ran past him – and man, the looks on their faces scared the hell out of Kyoujyu.

The three were closing in steadily, hoping to whatever God out there that Takao wouldn't run into a dead-end or run out of stamina.

Takao grabbed something that was in the hallways and threw it towards the black-covered figure to delay the man; he yelled, "Why are you after me!?"

The figure knocked the object to the side and Takao took off again, jumping off the wooden floors and onto the pavement, running for all he was worth.

"I have to rid the world of demons such as yourself before this menace gets out of hand, of course!"

"What the hell are you talking about, lunatic!?" Rei shouted.

"My name is Kama Jawakawa! One of the three Jawakawa triplets! Remember it well!"

"You're fucking nuts!" Kai shouted.

"_Fuck!_" Takao yelled; he turned around quickly, hoping he could make it past this psycho before he was impaled.

Unfortunately, he didn't make it in time.

Kama lowered Takao to the ground, smirking down at him and wiggling his blade out, "Don't worry, little dragon. It'll all be over soon enough."

"_Takao!_" Rei, Kai and Max yelled. Kama looked towards them, stood, sheathed his sword and pulled off his mask, revealing dark skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was all over the place. He smirked and waved at them.

"Say your good-byes, beasts."

With that, Kama took off towards them, jumping over them and turning, taking a detour into the woods. Kai, Rei and Max halted and Kai crouched down to Takao; he took the dragon into his arms, staring down at him.

"Takao…"

"Kai… It's ok… I can't feel it…" Takao muttered, smiling at him weakly.

That's when Kyoujyu made his entrance, panting heavily, he announced, "I called the 911 and… Mr. Dickenson. Ambulance and police are on their – oh God…"

Kyoujyu ran over to one of the garbage cans, heaving into it. Kai brushed back some of Takao's bangs, shaking his head. Max whimpered and went over to Kyoujyu, rubbing his back. Rei was crouching and holding Takao's hand, squeezing it. Takao squeezed back slowly every time Rei squeezed his hand.

"Takao, you're going to be ok, you hear me? You just hang on." Kai said.

Takao was squeezing Rei's hand slower and slower now, and he smiled softly up at Kai, "Thanks for… everything. Really."

"Idiot! Don't talk like that!" Kai said; his voice cracked and his vision began to blur.

"Sorry… Oh… Don't cry, Kai… You're our fearless leader – you aren't supposed to cry." Takao mumbled; his eyes were mostly closed now and he was no longer squeezing Rei's hand.

"Stop being stupid, you idiot – I'm not crying, you are." Kai said, well aware he was beginning to cry. He smiled down at Takao who smiled back.

"I… love you guys… I'll miss… you…" Takao said; his eyes slid shut.

"We love you too, Takao… Just please hang on…" Rei said. He held Takao's hand in both of his own.

Takao only smiled and his last breath escaped him.

**08101991**

Various teams stood around the casket – Bladebreakers (what was left of it), White Tigers, All Starz, Dark Bladers, Majestics, Saint Shields, BEGA, Blitzkreig Boys, F-Dynasty, Barthez Batallion – as well as King and Queen, Zeo, Gordo, Max's parents, Steven, Ian, Grandpa Ryu, Hitoshi, Daichi, Hillary and Mr. Dickenson.

It was a sad, dark day; even the sky was crying. Various people came forth, placing various little trinkets and white roses on top of the casket. No one particularly listened to what the priest was saying, no one cared. They just wanted Takao back; even the people, who he had little effect on, wanted him back.

The priest was long gone now and a lot of them continued to wallow around, sudden bouts of horror etching their way onto their faces.

The rain stopped finally slowed to a stop and the sun was beginning to peek through.

"Ya'll look hot in those suits!"

Everyone looked towards where the voice had come from and most froze; some did a double-take, and some even did a triple-take. Max turned to Rei, "Slap me now, Rei."

"Only if you slap me." Rei said.

"Woah, woah! Let's not get violent now, look – I'm _real_. Jeez – why's everyone so shocked?" Takao asked; he seemed utterly… relaxed and confused.

"You… fucking idiot!" Kai yelled, angrily. He stormed towards Takao, raising a fist ready to punch the bluenette, Takao shrieked and ducked. Kai instead punched the top of his head, earning a yelp from him.

"What the hell was that for!? Maybe I should've just told Dragoon to leave me dead if I'm going to be abused over here!" Takao yelled, jumping back up to his feet.

"Like hell! You have no stomach in the afterlife, idiot! You would've come back eventually if you're going to be like that!" Kai yelled, grabbing Takao's cheeks and stretching them. Takao mimicked this move, grabbing Kai's cheeks.

"Fucker!"

This was going to take awhile, alright.

**08101991**

**Joce:** Laughing hysterically.

**Mixen:** Sorry, she had to add some more stuff in there, and take some away. And trust me, the Kawakawa triplets are there for a reason. And she _is_ going to explain how Takao came back.

**Joce:** Do I have to? If I do that, it'll make sense! Plus, I'm pretty sure people already want to kill me for changing the title and taking some stuff out and switching it around… and adding stuff.

**Mixen:** I doubt they mind.

**Joce:** Whatever.

**Mixen:** Sanzo.

**Joce:** Shut up, hoe!


	2. Welcome Back

**Secret**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Welcome Back**

**Joce: **Ok, time for rewrite of chapter 2!

**Mixen:** She says thanks for the one review.

**Joce:** I'm right here, Mixen. And don't worry, maybe some other people who used to read it will read it again. Hehe. Ok, disclaimer and stuff is in first chapter; go read it there. Also, the majority of the jokes in this chapter between Max and Takao are by Demetri Martin. He's an awesome comdeian!

**08101991**

Max sat there, poking Takao. He sighed and then said, in a whiney tone of voice, "Takao! Wake up!"

"Kai's turn to wake Ta-chan up." Rei said suggestively. He sniggered.

"Ta…chan? Rei; there's something wrong with your head." Kai said, staring at him.

"My head is fine – c'mon Max, Kyoujyu." Rei dragged both of the other boys out of the room by their wrists. Max screamed and clung to the door way.

"Rape! Rape!"

Max was jerked off of the door frame, and was dragged down the hallway, screaming. Kyoujyu had been let go; he shrugged and followed. Kai stared at the doorway; he was living with lunatics.

Kai sighed and looked back towards the main problem – waking Takao up.

How Max screaming had not woken him up was beyond him.

Kai settled with staring at Takao, contemplating on how to go about waking the bluenette up this time… He crawled to where he was straddling Takao's sides, grabbed his hands and pinned them above Takao's head – the brunette was still asleep and Kai wasn't exactly sure what the hell he was doing.

'What am I doing…? Sure… I missed him and I care about him… But… Aren't I doing something… strange?' Kai thought, he stared down at Takao. Takao looked like a sleeping angel, his hair wet with sweat and sticking to his face, framing his face and strewn out around his head. Kai frowned; he looked a bit… pale… which was unusual considering Takao was one of the darker ones of the group.

Kai leaned down slowly and Takao's eyes opened just slightly, glazed. Kai froze, staring down at him.

"Mmm… Kaish?" Takao's speech was slurred. Kai gulped – why was he nervous? He was **never** nervous; he was **Kai** for fuck's sake!

"Yes, Takao?" at least his voice wasn't fucked.

"Shlovesh shu…" Takao said; he yawned, made a small squeek and smacked his lips together sleepily.

"Erm…" Kai stared down at him – was he dreaming? Kai nudged his cheek, confirming the bluenette had gone back to sleep.

Seriously, he was starting to think he should hire someone to wake him up every morning…

Wait… Did Takao just say he **loved** him? **Why** would he say that? Maybe he was just in a very strange dreamland… Yeah, that had to be it…

A sudden idea struck Kai, and he felt stupid on why he had not done it sooner.

Maybe he should **molest **Takao awake.

He mentally laughed evilly. He seated himself right below Takao's crotch – man, he really was still short. Shrugging, he leaned down, whispering in Takao's ear.

"Time to wake up, Takao… If you aren't up in five seconds… who knows what I'll do…" Kai murmured.

All his whisper succeeded in doing was making the younger teenager shiver and turn his head to the other side. Kai smirked. This may turn out to be fun.

Kai bit into Takao's neck, stroking it with his lips and his tongue. Takao whimpered, brows furrowing and he clenched Kai's hands. Kai smirked against Takao's skin and bit a little harder, causing the other blader to gasp and his eyes to open just slightly, eyes somewhat watery.

"K-Kai?" Takao murmured, blinking slowly.

Kai smirked, "Well well, looks like you're finally awake…"

There was sudden pounding at the door, and Max screaming frantically, "RAPE!!!"

"Max… All I did was drag you to the breakfast table and serve you food…"

"RAPE!"

Takao looked at Kai, puzzled, "What's going on? Why are you on top of me? And why's Max screaming rape?"

Kai stared at him and shook his head, "I was waking you up…"

Takao gave him a funny look, "By sitting on me?"

"You could say that…" Kai said, he leaned back, let go of him and stood; he offered his hand to him, pulling the smaller teenager to his feet.

"So… why is Maxie screaming rape?"

"Paranoia." Kai said simply, heading towards the closet.

"I doubt it's just paranoia…"

"Help me, Taka-chan!!" Max screamed. There was a thud and the sound of something sliding across the floor.

"Rei… Won't do anything… Right?" Takao asked, unsure.

Kai threw some clothes at him, "Hell if I know."

Takao jerked the shirt down from his face and snapped at Kai, "What'd you do that for!?"

Kai smirked, "Your face was starting to make my eyes bleed."

Takao huffed, stormed to the door, stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Kai raised an eyebrow; had that actually upset him?

Kai went to go check, he opened the door…

And stared at the bluenette dressing in the hallway.

"Takao… Why are you changing… in the hallway?"

"Because I feel like it!" Takao shouted, smacking him with his shorts.

Kai's left eye twitched.

**08101991**

Max hung onto Takao's arm, sobbing… sort of.

"Worst time to have a heart attack is during a game of charades… especially when the others are really bad guessers." Takao announced. He then shoved one of the waffles into his mouth, eating it quickly.

Rei, Kai and Kyoujyu paused, looked up and gave Takao a funny look.

"Worst times to say sort of is after saying things like… I love you… or… it's a boy! Or even, you're going to live!" Max added.

This time the other three **did** choke.

"My new pajamas are great, Maxie. They have pockets, which is great, because before, I had to hold things when I slept."

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Rei asked. Kai's forehead was pressed to the table and Kyoujyu poked him, wondering if he'd died from lack of oxygen. Kai looked up and smacked Kyoujyu upside the head, then took a drink of his morning coffee.

"Naomi spelt backwards is I moan." Max added.

Kai spray his coffee across the table and Max and Takao made faces, then said, "Ewww!" as Kai shouted, "Shut up! Just eat!"

Rei stood from the table and returned a moment later, returning with a bottle of ibuprofen. He tossed it to Kai who caught it and stared at it a moment. He threw Rei a dirty look who was grinning maliciously.

Kai turned his gaze back to Takao and Max, "I said eat!"

"Yes mommy!" Takao and Max yelled, saluting. Kai's left eye twitched again and he threw the bottle of ibuprofen, nailing Takao in the forehead, causing him to yelp.

"The hell was that for!?" Takao yelled, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table.

"Calling me mommy, of course." Kai scoffed.

Takao growled.

**08101991**

Takao stared up at the sky, lying lazily on a thick branch. Suddenly, something flew across his vision, from one side to the other.

"Takao."

Takao turned his head and shifted so he could look down, he waved at Kai, "Yeah?"

"You going to spend all day up in a tree?" Kai asked, arms crossed.

Takao shrugged, and swung down. Takao smiled and flung himself onto Kai who blinked, smiled and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace.

"Thanks for waiting…" Takao murmured.

"Thanks for coming back." Kai said. He hesitated a moment before he ruffled the bluenette's hair. Takao smiled widely.

"You know I hate that."

"That's why I did it, baka." Kai retorted.

Takao grinned and squeezed him, resting his forehead on Kai's collarbone.

Then there was a flash… several in fact… and a lot of squeeling.

"Oh my God! The leader and the youngest blader! Hugging in the park!"

Kai sighed; it was going to be a long day. But looking at his laughing companion, he didn't think he really cared.

**08101991**

**Joce:** Yes, yes, I know, I took out the kiss scene… I'll put it back in soon, I promise. But… I did add a tidbit where Kai molests Ty-chan/Taka-chan's neck. _Laughs evilly._

**Mixen:** I'm glad I'm not related to you.

**Joce: **You're connected to me still. I feel pain, you feel pain. You feel pain, I feel pain. You get a strange feeling, I do too.

**Mixen:** Why me…? _ Emos in the corner. Takao rubs his back._


	3. Introducing Another Red

**Secret**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Introducing Another Red**

**Joce:** _Quiet… then speaks softly_. I'll give whoever guesses what I'm doing with the titles correctly, a cookie… My drawings have gotten so much better… Hehe… My sister was reading the chapter two rewrite, and she found Max to be really funny… I hope I did a good job…

**Mixen:** What's most important at the moment is you have a maximum of two more days for the 10th grade, and somehow, you pass.

**Joce:** I don't want to go for the remaining two days… _Pouts._ You can't sue me, don't try. The reason; I'm a minor. Also, I've said a bazillion times, I do **not** own Beyblade! Although I wish I did, or at least helped; there'd be a lot more than just hints of TyKa. Also, I'll be introducing some other characters into this chapter… Like Michael from the All Starz, and someone named Mava… Jawakawa… _Coughs._

**08101991**

Takao had a craving… for something sweet… He wasn't quite sure what he wanted yet, but he had a craving… And it was pissing him off.

"Max! I'm going out for a bit!"

"Be back at 6, sharp." Max said.

"What for?" Takao asked, stopping in the doorway.

"Dinner." Max said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ta-chan; I'll give you fifty bucks to French kiss Max." Rei announced.

Takao and Max stopped what they were doing to stare at Rei, then Takao said, "I **have** money you know, Rei…"

"No you don't." Rei said, grinning evilly.

"You took my money! Freakin' hell, Rei!" Takao shouted, right eye twitching.

Max had taken the distraction and had run away, hiding. Rei frowned, "Well… Maxie ran away… Guess you gotta give me the kiss instead."

"You're enjoying this…" Takao said, glaring at Rei.

"Obviously; anyway, if you'd kissed Max, then it wouldn't be any different from your two's practice." Rei said, an eyebrow raised.

"How do you…?"

"I am the almighty neko-jin, Rei. Fear my insight, young Takao."

"Keep that up and you'll start sounding like your sensei." Takao said, shuddering.

Rei smirked, "I'm just glad I wasn't the one he was trying to dress up at a girl."

Takao's face turned bright red, "S-shut up, Rei!"

Rei only laughed harder. He managed to recompose himself and wiggled the money above Takao's head, who pouted.

Takao sighed, "**Fine**, Rei…"

Takao reached up and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck, pulling him down and kissing him on the cheek, then quickly grabbing his money and making a run for it.

Rei blinked, then burst, "Dammit, Takao! That's cheating!"

"Nyahahahaha!"

"Is he turning into a neko-jin himself…?"

**08101991**

Takao liked today – it was nice, cool and not too bright out. It was shady, and he liked that.

Okay, despite that, he felt like streaking through the park, but did not want to corrupt innocent children's minds… or the puppies…

"It's always about the puppies…" (A/N: Reference from Season 1, Episode 3.)

Takao stared down at Dragoon, who was in his hand and he smiled.

'Thanks for helping me back, buddy.'

'Wasn't your time yet, blue.'

Then he felt someone poke him in the forehead. He blinked a couple times and looked up, coming face to face with Michael Parker of the All Starz… literally. He jumped up, surprised and hit his head with Michael's, earning a grunt from the pretty boy of the American team. He sat back down on the bench, rubbing his forehead.

"S-Sorry, Michael…"

"Don't worry 'bout it. You all alone?" Michael asked, an eyebrow raised.

Takao nodded, "Uh huh… I'm trying to figure out what I'm craving."

"Wanna try that café down the road?"

"Are you asking… me out?"

Michael smirked, "And if I am?"

Takao shrugged, "Ok… I guess…"

Michael grinned and grabbed Takao's wrist, dragging him away, "Great! Let's go!"

**08101991**

Takao finished off his tenth plate, and looked up at Michael, looking sheepish and blushing. Michael chuckled, "Want more?"

Takao nodded enthusiastically, and Michael hands him one of the cookies off his plate. Takao smiles and takes it, munching on it, holding it in both hands. Michael stands after watching him for a moment and leaned over the small table; placing his hands on the table for support he leaned his head to the side slightly, licking cookie crumbs off of Takao's face, causing the bluenette to pause, and stare at him, shocked.

"M-Michael?"

Michael smirked and then announced in a husky, quiet voice, "You've no idea how many people you turn on. You're that damn adorable and… sexy…"

Takao's cheeks flushed a bright red and his eyes were wide, "A-ano… what? What do you mean?"

Michael leaned over a little bit further, whispering in his ear. After a moment, Takao dropped the cookie and brought his hands to his mouth, gasping sharply, once. He turned his wide eyes to stare Michael in the eyes. Michael chuckled and ruffled his hair, returning to his own seat.

"I… but… how? What?" Takao mumbled, absolutely puzzled how it was possible.

Michael laughed loudly, and Takao pouted, cheeks still bright red. After a moment, Michael said in a calm voice, "Wow… Didn't even know about it – you really are innocent. Guess Johnny wins this round…"

Takao gave him a strange look, then said the only thing intelligible he could think of, "Huh?"

Michael smiled softly at Takao, tilting his head to the side slightly, some locks of hair following the flow of gravity, "Ah, just a conversation between red heads."

"Oh… You guys are strange… And I think Kai's still mad at Johnny."

Michael laughed, "When is he **not** mad at him?"

"Ah… That's a good point."

Someone stopped beside their table, facing the table. Neither noticed… until a scythe sliced through the center of the table. Takao yelped and fell over backwards in his chair and Michael stood quickly, turning slightly to face the assaulter, snapping. People around them were screaming and running from the area, yelling about danger.

"**What** is your **problem**!?" Michael barked.

The figure wore a long, black trench coat, black gloves, black boots and his hood was up, hiding most of his face. Michael could see part of his face, and it was pale… whoever it was, was smiling. He could tell they were male… unless it was an extremely flat-chested female. The figure pulled the scythe back, putting the blade upside down on the ground and leaning against the pole attached to it. With his free arm, he pulled off his hood and looked menacingly at Michael.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet cha'. My name is Mava Jawakawa. You must be Michael Parker. And midget over there, must be Takao." The person said; his eyes were green and his hair was flaming red, and looked similar to a lion's mane. Michael froze, and glanced over at Takao who rolled over his head and bouncing to his feet, looking somewhat alarmed.

"Jawa… kawa?" Takao murmured. He froze, and visibly paled; he looked at Michael, a pleading look on his face.

"Correct! Anyway, I've come to re-kill you, Ta-chan!" Mava said in a sing-song voice. He giggled.

"You know what? I don't like you." Michael said, scowling. He pounced on Mava, wrestling with him and trying to get the scythe out of his grip.

"Woah, woah, woah! Now that's not right – if you're a horny teenager and you know it, clap your hands!" Mava sang, giggling. He yelped when Michael managed to knock him over and get him in a head lock.

"Takao! Run! Now!" Michael shouted, struggling to keep Mava in place. Takao hesitated, staring at Michael with concern. When Michael grunted from being elbowed in the gut, sudden fear struck Takao; he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

Michael continued to struggle with Mava. Mava kept elbowing him in the gut; Michael was pretty sure he would at least have some nasty bruises if not more. He was able to hold Mava somewhat still for a few more moments, and was pretty sure he was safe.

That is, until Mava broke free. As soon as Mava was loose, he turned, unloading a full barrage of fist attacks. Michael did his best to block and dodge the attacks, but was quickly being worn down. Some of Mava's punches had actually torn some of the skin, and he was pretty sure his forearms were broken – he couldn't feel them anymore. He was also sure he had a few broken ribs, it was becoming harder and harder to breath.

After what seemed like an eternity, the barrage finally stopped. Mava stood over him, face serious. Michael coughed, his vision was blurring and he didn't know how much longer he could stay awake. His eyes were mostly closed as Mava knelt beside him, placing Michael's hat on said teenager's chest and pushing back some of Michael's bangs.

"Sorry, kid. But our target is Takao."

There was a sudden ringing and Mava dug something out of his trench coat; Michael's eyes closed – he was so tired… Michael groaned, and he coughed a couple times; weakly, mind you.

"Oh! Really? Whew… so you mean I don't have to kill him? Oh, gotta' capture him instead? That's easier! I think! Whatever… Ja ne, little brother." Mava said. There was the sound of something snapping shut and there was hot breath on Michael's neck. The injured red head shivered and groaned again, giving out a slight whimper.

"W-what..?" Michael groaned out, he coughed again; his head lolling slightly, side to side.

"Brother says we don't have to kill Ta-chan anymore! Just have to catch him is all." Mava said; Michael felt him smile against his neck.

"Leave… Takao alone." Michael muttered darkly.

"Hehe. I don't wanna." Mava said; the Jawakawa sibling nibbled on his neck and Michael whimpered.

"S-stop…" Michael bit out.

"Hehe! I have to go do my job anyway, time to find ickle Ta-chan!" Mava cheered in a sing-song voice. The breath, lips and teeth on his neck suddenly disappeared and Michael heard Mava's footsteps fading away as well as the assassin's whistling.

Michael groaned, "Shit…"

"Ah – is that you, Michael?" who was that…?

"Yeah… who is it?"

"Jeez, haven't seen me in like a year or so and you already don't remember me."

"Steve…? Shit man… I don't think… I'm gonna make it…" Michael muttered.

"Dammit, Michael. Just shut up;" there was the sound of dialing and then Steve said, "Yeah, I need an ambulance, quickly. At King's Café. Hurry!"

**08101991**

Takao burst through the front door, eyes full of panic, accidentally running straight into Rei and almost bowling him over. Rei took hold of him, wrapping his arms around him tight.

"Takao! What's wrong? Calm down, buddy." Rei said, rubbing the bluenette's back.

Takao burst into tears, "Jawakawa…! Michael… He… Oh Gods… No, no, no!"

"Takao! Calmly!"

Max came racing down the stairs, Kai protruding from the kitchen and Kyoujyu looking over the back of the couch. Takao's legs gave up on him and he sobbed into Rei's chest, clutching his shirt.

"Kama's brother… Mava sliced a table that Michael and I were eating at, in two. Michael attacked Mava and told me to run for it… Oh God I hope Michael is okay… I have to go back… But… Mava… and..." Takao tensed, and rubbed his face into Rei's shirt.

"Kama… and now… Mava… **The** Jawakawas!?" Kyoujyu yelled, surprised.

"Who the hell are the Jawakawas?" Kai asked, looking highly agitated.

"Kama, Mava and Bob died over 500 years ago. Unless they're just people named after their relatives, and happen to do the same things, look the same and be related in the same ways, then these people are over 500 years old." Kyoujyu said.

"The hell? There's a third one?" Rei asked, looking annoyed.

"Rei – that's the least of our problems."

**08101991**

**Joce: **Chapter… Um… 3.

**Mixen:** … You forgot what you were going to say.

**Joce:** No I didn't, shut up! Anyway, I'm rewriting it to what my idea is now… It's going to get a lot better… Also, I reread Tragedy for the Bladebreakers, my God, my grammar and spelling and writing was HORRIBLE! ((Whams head on desk.)) Blegh… Time to watch more Code Geass or Eyeshield 21! R&R peoples!


End file.
